1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic auto shift lever, more particularly, to an electronic auto-shift lever in which a shift operator is configured to include a touch screen in an automatic shift lever of an automatic transmission vehicle, and pre-set shift patterns are provided to a driver and the shift operation is performed by input through the touch screen wherein the shift patterns may be varied randomly or intentionally by the driver thereby to provide various shift patterns to the driver in response to his/her preference.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a shift lever provided in a vehicle to control the shift stages of the vehicle is classified as a manual shift lever and an electronic shift lever, and recently the trend of using the electronic shift lever is increasing.
In the case of the electronic shift lever, it is commonly arranged on a console beside a driver's seat and the lever is protruded above the console to be operated easily by a driver. Here, an operational sense of the electronic shift lever similar to that of the conventional mechanical shift lever is provided to the driver to control easily the shift stages through the configuration of the shift lever as described above.
FIG. 1 is a picture showing an electronic shift lever according to a related art, FIG. 2 is a view showing a shift pattern of an electronic shift lever which is operated in a linear type according to a related art and FIG. 3 is a view showing a shift pattern of a mechanical shift lever operated in a gate type, according to the related art.
As shown in the drawings, a shift pattern of an electronic shift lever according to a related art is formed as a relatively simple straight line shape, comparing to the shift pattern of a mechanical shift lever formed in a gate type according to a related art. The electronic shift lever according to a related art is provided separately with a button for controlling a P stage and thus the shift pattern thereof can be further simplified compared to the shift pattern of the mechanical shift lever according to a related art.
However, the electronic shift lever as configured above according to a related art has some drawbacks as below.
For example, a shift lever is fixed to a console and thus it is difficult to operate the shift lever at a desired location. A shift pattern of the shift lever is constant as a pre-set shape, generally as a linear shape, and thus is unchangeable to be responsive to the various demands from the users who are accustomed to operating the shift pattern of the mechanical shift lever according to a related art. The shift pattern is similar to that of the mechanical shift lever according to a related art (the lever is operated forward/backward) and thus it is difficult to experience the advantages of introducing the electronic shift lever.
Further, a space of a predetermined volume has to be allotted to accommodate the shift pattern when the shift lever moves along the shift pattern, and in this case the space occupied by the electronic shift lever is large, and thus an indoor space of a vehicle, for example, a space for receiving a cup holder becomes relatively small and a space for allotting necessary button functions is not ensured sufficiently.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.